


Teasing the Western Lord!

by natcc3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcc3/pseuds/natcc3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is now the Lady of the West and she has got a really big problem: she's bored! What is she going to do to kill boredom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Western Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an InuYasha Oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters. Sesshy isn't mine! *cries*
> 
> Important: Please tell me if I should rate this "M"! I think it's correct to rate it "T" but if anyone feels bothered by the rating let me know! In addition, if anyone gets confused by the parts that are divided, feel free to express yourselves.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kagome is now the Lady of the West. Her journey for the Shikon no Tama was completed a long time ago.

Inuyasha, the silly hanyou, is finally with his dead miko. Not so dead anymore since Kagome WISHED for everyone's happiness. Who would have thought that Inuyasha's happiness was to be beside Kikyo?

Sango and Miroku are a happy married couple and Sango is already expecting a baby.  _Miroku is fast huh? I bet they will have a whole village. Poor Sango -_ Kagome thought.

Shippo is living with her at the Western Palace. Sesshomaru helps Shippo improve his fighting skills giving him private lessons, forming bonds between father and child in the process. Kagome always makes sure her mate isn't being too hard on the tiny kitsune though, he can be quite aggressive without even realizing. There's also the matter of her kid being Rin's best friend.  _My baby_ _likes Rin but is too scared to make a move... Sesshomaru can be quite a protective father. I guess I have to help Shippo with that._ Kagome thought, giggling.

How did it all happen? It doesn't matter right now. She is with the one she truly loves, her Western Inu Lord, Sesshomaru. They treat Shippo and Rin as their children, but she wants to have a pup soon.

"Argg, this is sooo boring!" Kagome screamed to the air. No one could hear her since she was all alone. She was sitting at the garden with absolutely nothing to do. The maids won't let her clean anything, the children were studying and Sesshomaru was doing his Lord duties.

_Thinking about the past is not fun at all… I need to do something to kill time._  - Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru was being overprotective these days because she had been attacked outside the palace at a near village while doing her Miko duties.  _Way too overprotective! I'm not allowed to leave this place without him!_

She suddenly stood up, determined to do something even though she was not allowed to go outside. Kagome knew he was only doing this to protect her but hey, she can protect herself without any help!

As she was walking trough the huge Western palace, she found a corridor she had never been to.

_I guess I'll explore! –_ Kagome thought, heading to the empty corridor.

She did that often and there were many places she didn't know.

Minutes passed and she finished exploring the North part of the castle.

_Hmm, let's see. This time I found three new corridors, nine new rooms and two gardens I have yet to explore!_ \- She thought while heading to the south part.

_I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing right now…Maybe he finished his work! –_ Kagome thought, getting closer to his room.

"That's it! I don't care if he's working or not, I'm going in there!"

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru's study and opened the heavy door. Maids passing by gave her disapproving looks, as if saying " _Could our Lady be more graceless?"_ Kagome kept going, already used to the way youkai servants constantly judged her. She didn't care, specially now, as her target was right in front of her.There he was, looking at some papers. His expression was blank but she knew he wasn't bored. He liked taking care of his lands, his pride and honor only making him enjoy it even more.

_That's not fair! He is having fun and here I am, all bored and doing absolutely nothing with my life! –_ she thought.

She looked at him once more and decided to tease him and have some fun with it.

"Sesshomaru?"- She asked. Her voice sounded calm and serious.

"Hn" –He replied, while looking at his papers.

"Do you love me?" She suddenly asked.

"Hn" – he answered again, without looking at her.  _Why is she asking me that?_ – Sesshomaru asked himself.

**Maybe mate is mad. She must be mad with us. What did you do to her?**

_I did nothing_  – Sesshomaru replied to his inner beast.

**You did something. You forbid her to go outside.**

_I only did that to protect her and it is not a permanent situation._

**Mate is mad…**

_Silence! She's talking to us._

Kagome asked something. He just replied: "Hn".

_For KAMI'S SAKE! Answer something that makes sense Sesshomaru.-_ Kagome thought.

"Can I hug you?" –Kagome asked, trying to get his attention.

"Hn".

Kagome walked closer to him and stopped. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked, with her brow arched and her hands on her hips.

"Hn"

"Do you have a secret attraction to Jaken?"

"What?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"So you WERE listening." She says, getting closer to him.

"Yes. Why? Are you being troubled by something?" He asked, his voice not showing his deep concern for her well-being.

"Nothing…It's nothing."

He didn't believe her but he was going to let her leave without questions.

Suddenly she started talking again.

"Well… You could have answered me the right way when I was talking to you…"

"And how is that?" he asked, his eyebrow arched and a curious look on his face.  _My answers seems to bother her somehow..._ _–_ He thought.

"It should be something like this: 

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. You are my happiness, my life!"

"Can I hug you?"

"Why do you even ask?"

* * *

"And then you pull me into a hug and press me on the wall. The rest you can figure out." Kagome finished telling him her version of how things should be.

"So you want me to make love to you now? In this working room? I'm busy Kagome. We have all the time of the world now that you are my mate." He said. His voice showed a hint of emotion that wasn't there before." But if you insist..."

"That's not it!"

"It isn't?" he asked, teasing her. She was already blushing before but after his question, she became a living tomato. Oh, how he loved to tease her!

"I'm just bored to death!" she explained.

"It isn't?" he said again.

"Anyway, you would never do those things"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I asked those things five years ago, that's how you would've replied me:

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you talking to this Sesshomaru?"

"Do you love me?

"This Sesshomaru would never love a filthy human."

"Can I hug you?"

"If you touch this Sesshomaru's clothes, this Sesshomaru is going to add your hand to his collection."

* * *

"And then you would probably kill me." She finished.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I do not have a collection of human body parts."

"Arrg, I know! I just want to see your reaction!"

"Did I react as you expected?"

"No…" She was hoping he would be left speechless or at least annoyed but it didn't affect him at all!  _Back to boredom again… -_ She thought, giving up her last hope of having fun.

A few seconds passed and Kagome decided to leave. As she was leaving, Sesshomaru started talking.

"So that's how you see me?" He asked, intrigued.

"Well, you rarely show me otherwise" – she says, teasing him.  _Now, be annoyed for Kami's sake!_

He got up suddenly and grabbed her face. He leaned in and started kissing her slowly until their kisses turned more heated and his tongue was exploring her mouth, tasting everything.

She battled fiercely for dominance but he soon won and took over her mouth again. Her thoughts were messy but deep down she knew how much she had missed his touch. He had been working for so long! His lips glued to hers as if he would never let go. Kagome's hands found his hair and started playing with it. He groaned when she let go of his hair but began to growl when her hands found his ears.

He suddenly stopped kissing, his mouth leaving hers slowly and began giving attention to her neck. Sucking and nibbling at her delicious skin, Sesshomaru heard his beast telling him to pleasure his mate. His lower part seemed to agreed with that. He felt her whimper under his touch and answered with a more powerful growl. Sesshomaru loved the feeling of his mate's body against him. He broke their embrace to stare at her for a moment.

She was looking at him with a smirk on those red swollen lips. He couldn't take it anymore...

He picked her up and ran towards their bedroom with inhuman speed. Work could certainly wait.

Her plan worked! Teasing the demon Lord was easier than she had thought.

She wasn't going to be bored for the next few hours…

_**The** **end**_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed my first InuYasha fanfic! Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Just in case someone doesn't know:
> 
> *Kitsune: fox (but I think everyone knows that)
> 
> *Miko: priestess.
> 
> *Kami: god
> 
> (There are other words, but I think most Inuyasha fans are aware of the meanings. If not, ask me and I'll put them here)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^ ^


End file.
